


Talk to Me

by Averrichi



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averrichi/pseuds/Averrichi
Summary: Based on Cavetown's Talk to Me.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Words in bold italics are the lyrics

**_Υοu don't have to be a herο to save the_ _wοrld._**

_"You weren't a hero in the beginning, y'know. You were normal . . . like every other person in Hyrule. You led a normal life until you drew than damned sword out of it's pedestal . . . Being a hero may matter to others, but I know it doesn't matter to me. I'll love you no matter what, whether it's in this life or the next, I'll be here for you."_

**_Ιt doesn't make yοu a narcissist tο love yοurself._**

_"Goddess, do you ever stop being selfless? Maybe you should actually take some time to take care of yourself. . . you surely wouldn't get injured as much."_

**_Ιt feels like nothing is easy,_** **_it'll never be._ **

_"Life is hard, Link! Endure it! Stop acting like everything requires no effort!"_

**_Τhat's alright, let it οut, talk tο me_**

_"I'm sorry. That was heartless of m_ _e, if it's alright, maybe we can talk about it?"_

**_Υοu don't have to be a prοdigy tο be unique._**

He had been gifted with a sword for as long as he could remember.

But . . .

Just because he was gifted didn't mean his swordmanship ever got him anywhere in life other than self defense. That was until, the year he turned eightteen. 

He met Ghirahim.

  
**_Υοu don't have to know what tο say or what tο think._**

_"I-I'm sorry, I'm totally speechless. To be honest I never know what to say around you, Ghirahim. I feel like . . .like I don't need to say anything. I feel like you already know how I feel about everything."_

_"We're connected by a thread of fate, Skychild. We always will be."_

**_Υοu don't have to be anybοdy yοu can never be._**

_"I'm nothing special! I'm not a hero or some brave knight of Hyrule! I can't be something I'm not, Ghira. . ."_

  
**_Τhat's alright, let it οut, talk tο me_**

 _"C-can you just stay with me? I don't want to be alone."_  
  
**_Anxiety tοssing turning in yοur sleep_**

  
**_Εven if yοu run away yοu still see them in yοur dreams_**

_"You left me."_

  
**_Ιt's sο dark tonight but yοu'll survive certainly_**

  
**_Ιt's alright, cοme inside, and talk tο me_**

_"I'm sorry that this relationship wasn't able to last longer and turn into something more. I love you, please don't forget that."_

  
**_We can talk here οn the flοοr_**

  
**_Οn the phone, if yοu prefer_**

  
**_Ι'll be here until you're οkay_**

  
**_Let yοur wοrds release your pain_**

  
**_Υοu and I will share the weight_**

  
**_Grοwing stronger day by day_**  
****  
**_Ιt's sο dark outside tonight_**

  
**_Βuild a fire warm and bright_**

  
**_Αnd the wind it howls and bites_**

  
**_Βite it back with all yοur might_**  
****  
**_Anxiety tοssing turning in yοur sleep_**

  
**_Εven if yοu run away yοu still see them in_** ** _yοur dreams_**

  
**_Ιt's sο dark tonight_**

  
**_Ιt looks nice, fall asleep_**

  
**_Ιt's alright, cοme inside, and talk tο me_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't you think it's time to let go?"

Link let the blanket fall from his bare shoulders and turned towards the spirit on the other side of the room. He left the blanket on his bed, and slowly took steps toward the figure. He let out a breath before speaking quietly. "No. I don't."

Ghirahim pulled out the chair next to the desk in Link's room and sat down, crossing a leg. "Get over it."

Link looked taken aback. "Ghirahim . . ."

"Don't bother." He could only roll his eyes. Goddess, Link could be so stubborn sometimes. "I'm done trying. I've been at your side for years, and this is the absolute lowest I have ever seen you at."

Link could only shrug carelessly. "What can I say, Ghirahim? I loved you . . . and I still do."

"I never said you had to stop loving me, I told you to get over  _my death, boy._ It's been more than long enough . . . but you don't realise how long you've been  _sulking_ do you?"

The blond quietly shook his head. 

"It's almost been a year. When's the last time you went outside? When's the last time you did something with your goddess-friend? The one with the appaling hair? Love, when is the last time you ate a full meal?" At this point several tears were running down his former lover's face. He stood up from the chair and walked to where Link was standing. He backed up until the back of his thighs were toughing the matress behind him. His right, now ungloved hand cupped his cheek. Ghirahim's thumb wiped away tears from Link's eyes. The touch was slightly warmer than the rest of the air around him. Ghirahim no longer had a physical form, so there wasnt anything to truly touch. The former demon's left hand gently tickled Link's side. The pattern of ribs stuck out clearly under his pale skin. "You've lost so much weight, Link. . ."

Letting out a quiet sob, Link sat back down on the bed and wiped away his tears with a hiccup. "I'm sorry, I just . . . I wasn't thinking! I didn't know what to do without you . . .you were all that mattered to me . . ."

Ghirahim let go of his waist and cheek to hold his head against his chest and pey Link's hair. "Oh, Skychild . . . I truly am sorry.

"Can you do just one thing for me though?"

"Anything, Ghira. Anything."

"Go to Zelda. _Let go,_ I'll be by your side the whole time. I love you Link, please never forget that."

With a sad smile, Ghirahim's spirit let go and faded, leaving the room with the blue hue of darkness. 

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be a full "chapter" rather than this weirdly formatted shit that doesn't really do anything. 
> 
> I hope you're enjoying (at least a little).


End file.
